


Reunited

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Gen, Post Battle of Earth, Time Travel, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: Set post Battle of Earth. Steve returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir back to their places in time but also saves a life. He helps his best friend in Bucky find his happiness like he goes back to find.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Reunited

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(H/C) = Hair Colour  
(E/C) = Eye Colour  
(S/T) = Skin Tone  
(Y/L/N) = Your Last Name  
(N/N) = Nickname 

Word Count 2,034

Reunited (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

It had been an eventful few years. With Thanos sending his children to New York to retrieving the Time Stone and another pair to get the Mind Stone. The entire decimation and the following five years of hell before the ultimate plan to bring everyone back. The cost of bringing everyone back being greater than those involved expected, Natasha sacrificing herself so Clint could get the Soul Stone, Tony doing the same to make sure Thanos and his Black Order couldn’t be a nuisance to anyone else or wipe out half the universe again. Yet they had also lost Vision and (Y/N) during the Battle of Wakanda, that alone had left a gaping hole in Steve’s heart. First he had lost (Y/N) then he had failed to stop Thanos the first time and lost both Bucky and Sam in the decimation. 

“I’m sorry Buck” whispered Steve, placing a hand on the shoulder of his life long friend. He knew the slightly older brunette had been unaware of (Y/N) death until after the Battle of Earth had ended, Tony’s recent funeral having brought on the sadness of never getting to say a proper goodbye to the woman they both grew up with. “She would proud we won” continued the world’s first avenger, as he looked over to his best friend, only to see the heartbreak and overwhelming sadness over losing the (H/C) woman, he had loved for so long. That alone bringing a frown to Steve’s lips, especially when he knew how it felt to lose the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. 

“I love her, Steve” uttered Bucky, looking over the lake outside the newly rebuilt compound, the small tomb stone placed under the trees there, surrounded by the shadows of the trees. “I just wanted to tell her I loved her one last time and say a proper goodbye” added the former super assassin, the memory of when he first found out she had survived the fall off the cliff in 1944 still haunted him, yet only happiness and excitement could be seen when he had been reunited with the (H/C) haired, (E/C) eyed woman again in Wakanda. The man formerly known as the Winter Soldier soon looked down at the grave stone, tracing the letters with his right hand until he had spelt out the name of the woman it was placed there to memorialise. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), 1920 – 2018. Friend, Sister, Hero. In this heart of mine, you’ll live for a lifetime” read Bucky, almost hating the happiness others had found, the resent something he held for those who had got their loved ones and families back when he was left without his precious (N/N). 

“I know you did” mumbled the great Captain as he looked over to where Bruce was building the new time machine of sorts, so he could go back and return the stones back to where they had been taken from. “She loved you too, she always did” he quietly added not wanting to ruin the sad moment, he knew there was no words to describe the pain or the journey the three had been on both together and separately, just as he knew there was little anyone could do to ease the pain of his best friend. “Just remember she chose you, she always chose you” continued Steve, reminding Bucky of when they were just normal people, living in Brooklyn. How (Y/N) and Bucky had secretly gotten married with Steve as their only witness. A decision they had made on a whim a few days before Bucky was sent to the front lines of war. 

The two super soldiers soon walked to the small pier, Steve debating whether or not to tell his grieving best friend what he planned to do or if he should keep it to himself. He felt almost guilty, but also knew it would only be worse on his oldest and closest friend if he didn’t say something before hand. The famous captain could only smile slightly upon seeing the picture Bucky held onto, the black and white slightly faded photo of the three of them together at the Stark Expo before being separated by the war. Life was so much simpler back then. It was at that moment Steve had an idea, quietly sending a message to Bruce, to put another suit in the case with the Infinity Stones along with a navigation bracelet, although the super soldier didn’t give a reason why. Only that its something he had to do. 

“When I return the stones” started Steve, watching as Bucky torn his attention away from the faded photograph, an echo of a smile on his almost ageless lips. “I’m not coming back. But I promise you, you’ll be okay” uttered Steve, cryptically trying to tell his best friend what he was planning on doing, although he could see Bucky was struggling to understand. “You’ll see what I mean tomorrow” finished the war hero as he turned his attention to the photo, remembering he met Peggy shortly after. Just as he began to wonder what life would have been like had he not gone into the ice all those years ago. Would he and Peggy been happy together? Would they have had the perfect life and little family? He wanted to get the answer to those questions, to experience everything he wanted and finally get the life Tony had told him to get on so many occasions in the past. 

Time Jump – Following Day 

Bruce stood in the tree line near the compound, curious over what Steve was up to. His questioning over the night getting him little answers although he had a gut feeling whatever he was up to was something very few knew of. Sam stood near by looking over to where the man he had called friend stood, having had his offer of going with the great captain rejected. Bucky on the other hand stood to the others side of the machine, watching as Bruce flicked and clicked buttons. Although he soon turned to his best friend. 

“You’ll be okay Buck” spoke Steve as he once again placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Already wearing his suit, ready for his one way journey. He knew Bucky was the only one who knew he didn’t plan on coming back, just as he knew Bruce was still curious why he asked for another suit and bracelet. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back” commented Steve, knowing it had been a lifetime since the man before him spoke those same words to him, before they parted the last time. The smirk to appear on the older man’s lips, shadowed with the sadness of knowledge and lost, although his eyes suggested he was at least trying to be happy for what his best friend was attempting to find. Something he too had once felt so long ago. He could recall every time he began to remember what HYDRA forced him to forget, (Y/N) was always the first thing to come back, your piercing (E/C) eyes, flowing (H/L), (H/C) hair, even your smile and flawless skin. 

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you” responded Bucky, a hint of a smirk coming to his lips through the sadness as he repeated the words Steve had once said to him. He wondered how things had changed so quickly to the point they had swapped roles, how Steve was the one out in the open and confident in who he is and Bucky was the one hidden and trying to avoid people around him for fear of being judged or hurt again. He soon took his place next to Sam, watching as Steve stood in the centre of the round machine which would send him back in time. His red and white suit forming a helmet, just as he picked up the case containing the Infinity Stones, as well as Thor’s hammer. Bruce soon counted down until Steve would disappear, explaining he would have as long as he needed in his time but for the rest of them it would be five seconds. 

“Where the hell is he?” asked Sam when Steve didn’t reappear at the end of the five seconds, no one did, until Bruce tried again. Bucky already knowing Steve was going back to 1946 to be with Peggy and live out his life with her. Yet to the surprise of the three someone did appear in the centre of the machine, when the helmet disappeared, Bucky looked on shocked. There in front of him stood his (Y/N), alive and well although it looked like you had just been through hell and back. The dirt ingrained in your skin and the gash across your right cheek. 

“(N/N)” whispered Bucky, when he stepped closer, seeing your confusion. He held out his hands to touch you, if only to reassure himself you were real instead of his mind playing evil tricks on him. Tricking him into once again seeing you when no one else could. He soon wrapped (Y/N) tightly in his arms, ignoring the small argument between Bruce and Sam. A small smile appearing on his lips as he remembered Steve’s words from the day before, realising Steve had always intended to send (Y/N) back to him, if only to give him hope he wasn’t going to lose everything again. “I’ve missed you” he continued, the same hushed tone as before as he nuzzled his face into your (H/C) hair. 

“Sam” called Bucky upon looking to where you had pointed, seeing an old man sitting on a bench overlooking the small lake there, the sun setting giving a breath taking view to anyone who seen it. New York skyline in the far distance. The man in question soon come over, a smirk on his lips to see (Y/N) once again stood there, Bucky’s cybernetic arm around her shoulders as if to make sure you wouldn’t leave him again. “Go on” added the older super solider, knowing Sam had to be the one to talk to Steve, after all he knew what the now normal man was likely to do. Steve had given him something when he sent (Y/N) back to him and he had gotten the life he had once been so excited for likely with Peggy, now it was time to give something to the other who had been there to help no matter how dangerous the situations they found themselves in or mission he went on were. 

“Passing the mantle on” spoke (Y/N), your voice an even tone as you looked up to Bucky, small smile appearing on your lips as you seen the sadness and uncertainty he once processed begin to fade away. Although a questioning look remained in his eyes. “Steve knew the only way to make sure you’ll be okay was to send me back. Since he was going to find his own happiness he wanted you to have yours too” muttered (Y/N) explaining why Steve had gone back to the Battle of Wakanda and saved you from your fate by sending you there, like Bucky unaware of the time gap but also more than happy to once again find your place in the world as long as you had the man you loved so much at your side. The former soldier soon pulled you closer to him, you head resting on his shoulder as you watch a much older and ordinary looking Steve passing the shield and mantle of Captain America on to the next person. Just as you watched as Sam looked over to Bucky almost for approval, the former super assassin nodding, a small smile on his lips, as he wondered what stories Steve would have to tell of the new life he had created for himself. 

“Love you 3000” uttered Bucky as he once again buried his face his your (H/C) hair, the small giggle to escape you, only serving to bring a more sincere smile to his lips. The overwhelming happiness now replacing the sadness, grief and depression that had become almost a distant memory in the moment he had held his beloved (N/N) in his arms again.


End file.
